Ohana
by loveppes
Summary: A story about friendship and family. A broken Danny, and concerned friends. Can his friends help him? Or is it already too late? (near-rape scenes, danny whump, a little bit team whump, trauma, Steve worried) slash?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! A new Hawaii Five-O fic! Hope you enjoy! Pls tell me if you want to see more! Reviews are welcome! :D

* * *

4 months 16 never ending weeks.

Where should we search? Which evidences should we still follow? There´s nothing. Only dead end after dead end.

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett drops himself on his bed. He had looked in every corner of Hawaii, always with the same result: nothing. It was depressing.

Danny disappeared 4 months ago. First they thought that he had just overslept. But after 2 days, it was clear to everyone: Danny had been abducted.

When, why, how? –No idea. His Camaro stood in the sun, like always. His keys hung on his keyboard. They hadn´t been battle tracks.

Even Rachel hasn´t know where he had spent his last evening, where he had disappeared. But Steve wasn´t able to put the case aside. He couldn´t let the file get dusty in the archives. When he was caught in North Korea Danny hadn´t stopped searching after him. He hadn´t give up. And what did he do? He let his best friend hung. But he was part of his Ohana!

However today, the Governor had taken the case away from him.

,,There´s no hope for your partner. He wouldn´t want to you lose yourself in the case."

Hah. Danny would make him the hell hot, if he would give up. Put there was no other way. If he wanted to keep his job, then he had to continue to work on Dannys´ case at the same time.

He wouldn't rest until he had found Danny, or his body. His stomach contracted painfully. He couldn't give up. He had to find his best friend. Slowly his eyelids became heavy, and he drifted in the world of dreams.

PIEEEEP! PIEEP PIEEEEEEEEP!

Steve opens his eyes. When did he fall asleep?

Tiredly he searches in the darkness after his mobile phone.

3 o´ clock in the night who calls around this time?

,,McGarrett?"

,,Boss!"

,,What´s up Kono?"

,,HPD called for us. They want to destroy a drug cartel. And they need our back-up."

,,Aren´t they able to do it on themselves?" he mumbles in his phone.

,,Doesn´t seem so. Chin and I are already there. Pali road."

,,I´m on the way."

Groaning he sits up. He haven´t slept well. His eyes were still heavy.

After endless minutes, he was in his shirt and jeans. With his bandage and gun, he leaves his house.

,,Hey Boss!"

,,Mornin´" Both of his colleagues nod to him. Their Kevlar-wests already on their bodies.

Steve, I will always wear my west. And there´s one simple reason: I have a daughter And I´m not one of your Rambo friends, ya understand? Steve grins Danny had been careful, just for his daughter.

Grace.

Her eyes had been full of sadness. ,,Danno is not coming back?" she had asked.

It had Steves heard torn. ,,Uncle Steve tries to bring him back. I promise, Gracie."

But Gracie had just nod. Her eyes had rest on the floor. It hurt so bad to think about that. But as long as he hadn´t found Danno, he couldn´t give up.

,,The Five-O team goes around the back. Jack, Don side. Marcy and I take the front.-Clear?"

Everyone nods. Clear. ,,Ok. Good luck. But be careful. These guys are not the nicest."

Steve was pleased with the back-up of Chin and Kono. He could trust his Team, his Ohana. With trembling fingers he charges his weapon.

1…2….3!

Wood splinters while he enters the door. But there´s is just the dark. ,, 5-O drop the weapons!"

No answer, just silence.

,,Kono, stairs, Chin garage. I take the basement." Everyone nods. This was their silent "good-luck".

The commander goes slowly downstairs. His trained ear in alert. His muscles tensed. But his heartbeat goes slow. He was trained for situations like these. A tiny beam of light is peeping out from one of the doors . It´s not strong. Gently he pushes the door open. But there´s no horde of aggressive drug dealers. No the room seems to be empty.

Seems to-

A person leans against one of the brick walls. He´s trembling. His pale skin terrible disfigured with bruises. He is just wearing a torn jean. Steve lowers his weapon, he carefully tries to detect the persons face, but he turns away.

,,hey I´m not goin´ to hurt you. It´s ok."

He hears a faint metallic rattle. The person had shaken his head. Steve notices the chain that wraps around his neck which seems to run into the wall. Slowly, as each step could be his last, he walks up to the person.

,,Hey shhh ... is good. It's all good. "He gently touches his back. As if stung by a tarantula the prisoner turns over.

In his face pure panic.

,,DANNO? "


	2. out of hell

**Hey Guys! I´m SOOOOOOO sorry for my late posting but I was really busy... Hope you enjoy the next Chapter! **

**By the way I´m still looking for a Beta!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Danno?"

The eyes of his partner would haunt him forever. So full of fear, anxiety and panic. It gave him a stitch in the middle of his heart.

, Hey, it's me D. Everything is ok . Hey, hey look at me. "

Danny had already crept back into his corner. His arms on his knees.

,, Please ... "he whispers,,, Please n-not again ... I c-can't. No more, p-please."

, Hey Danny, it's all good. I will not hurt you. Do you recognize me? "

His gaze slides up. If his vision would be blurred, he blinks a few times.

, St-Steve ...? "

, Yeah, I am. "His heart gave a little jump. He recognized him!

Carefully, he takes a step closer to him. This time Danny seemed not to want to crawl into the wall. And yet, his eyes stared at him as if Steve can hurt him at any moment.

God, what had the guys done to him?

, I'm going to free you from those annoying chains, ok buddy? "

Reluctantly, Danny nods, perhaps he could not believe this. Maybe he stamped it off as a dream from which he would wake up again. And he knew as soon as he opened his eyes, he would hear the footsteps, smell their nasty breath, the now dull pain would hit him with full force. Destroy him forever.

But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he knows everything is true. His partner, Steve, whose face he had almost forgotten, was here! He was here to save him. Or would he just hurt him like the others?

-No, no, Steve was good. He had never hurt him. Right?

The chains fall clattering to the floor. With a startled cry Danny retreats. The metal reminds him of something that he did not want to be reminded. He felt as if his heart jumps out of his chest. That might be better, because then the whole nightmare would be over.

, Everything´s good! These are only the chains! "The Commander holds him by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. They were focused only after a few seconds on Steve.

, I love you buddy, you will no longer get hurt. "Carefully, he tried to take him in the arm. For a brief moment, Danny resists, but then he relaxes.

, FIVE-O! DA HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! What the hell ... Danny? "But his buddy had already broken away from his embrace. Startled, he sat back in his corner. The hands pressed to his ears. His eyes closed, as if he would try to flee from the outside world.

,Nonono. I did not want it –Steve. "

, Call an ambulance, Danny needs help! NOW! "

Kono nods. Still not understanding that Danny was back. Or at least that what left of him.

Danno ...

His friend is still sitting in the corner. Tears running down his cheeks. His face with bruised .

I swear, whoever did this to you will pay.

Again Danny winces at his touch.

,, Please St-Steve don´t hurt m- me. I cannot help it, p-please ... "

,, I will not hurt you. I promise. Steve's 100 percent guarantee. "

With these words his eyes beat on.

,, H-hundred percent? "

A nod.

,, We have to get you out of here Danno. I´m sure ambulance is already waiting for you. "

Careful, without wanting to scare him again, he helps his partner up.

Yes, he was back! He had almost given up hope. Had almost stopped fighting. But now he was here, right in his arms! But was it still _his _Danno?

Swaying Danny stands on his legs. Steve was here! He would not let anything happen to him.

But what if-?

No!

No, they couldn´t not come back!

When the two are finally able to leave the old rickety building, they fell like hundred eyes are resting on them. Danny automatically Danny slips further into Steve's arms.

, Danny, there's the ambulance, okay? "

Danny nods. , You go w-with m-me? "

Steve briefly considered. Actually, Chin and Kono are likely to unravel the crime scene inspection alone. The HPD was, still there. The next moment, he could almost back slapping himself, he didn´t see Danny for four months, and as he looked he had gone through hell or worse. And he thought in all seriousness to leave his best friend again? -Never!

,, Sure, buddy. I'll stay with you. "

While they get into the car the Commander tries to take a look at his armpits. He had hoped for a full Seal heart that they had not done this to him. That he had not been injected this disgusting stuff. Unfortunately God has not fulfilled his hopes. On both arms are resplendent red puncture marks. Some faded. Other red and inflamed, others almost healed.

,, Sir, you have to sit down. We have to examine you. "

Normally Steve would have expected a quick-witted comment or something like that. But nothing happens. Instead, his eyes widen, his lip begins to tremble. If that´s possible, he makes himself even smaller.

You have to sit down. You cannot escape. In the doorway is Steve.

Why does he want to hurt me?

Sit Danny. You do it.

You know what happens when you disobey.

Steve will hurt you like hell.

Why does he do that? What have I done wrong?

Danny starts to cry, his whole body trembling.

, Hey hey D! What's going on? "

,, P-p-please d-don`t hurt me! P-please ... "

That left Steve's jaw clap on the floor. , I'm not gonna hurt you Danny. Believe me, you know, hundred percent guarantee. "Slowly, he squeezed through the narrow car. The Seal looked like a much too large doll that had been squeezed into a doll house for Barbie.

If he could he would take Danny in his arms. But he would probably destroy half of the ambulance before he had his buddy.

The SEAL could clearly see how Danny relaxed, but his trembling had not abated.

,,They just want to help you, babe. "

-H50-H5O-

* * *

The shaking still does not stop. But slowly he begins to relax. Always in the expectation of worse than "Help".

Slowly the car starts to move.

He knew that he is safe. He just could not believe it.

-H5O-H5O-

* * *

, Hey Cuz! I think I got something! "Chin had worked his way through one of the many small shelves that almost filled the whole garage. Triumphantly he holds three black almost completely worn boxes in his hand.

, Finally! The whole house seems to be as good as empty except garbage and maybe two glasses. "Kono rolls her eyes. She wanted as quickly as possible to get to the hospital. And she was probably as Chin. She was also clear that they just could not drop everything here. The guys who kidnapped Danny were still out of prison

,, This one seems definitely to be more than just garbage. "

Carefully, he leaves one of the boxes slide on an old brown wooden table. The, former red table had already left most likely the best days behind him. Slowly the last chipped paint flaked off pieces. Chin, however, gave no heed to this.

Slowly, he lets the lid of the box slide. But it is hardly not what they had expected.

* * *

**What´s in the Box?! Courios? ;) **** Next chapter will be out sooner, I promise!  
**

** .de/s/536639aa00037dd23991bc0c/1/Eine-Ohana (Link to the original Story)  
**


End file.
